


Love You Not

by Loxaris



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxaris/pseuds/Loxaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet to illustrate the way I see these two's dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on January 2, 2011. Retouched before posting.

In a small side street of Ikebukuro the shadows of two figures stood out against the wall, their rasping and panting unheard in the deserted surroundings.

Unexpectedly, Shizuo started to decrease the speed of his thrusts, forcing Izaya to suffocate a little groan of disapproval. He suddenly started to lean closer to the informant, his lips almost touching those of Izaya.

He felt a hand covering his mouth instead, firmly pushing him back.

"What do you think you're doing, you dumbass? It's gross. Move away and just focus on fucking me."

"Heh you're right, I don't know what's gotten into me. I hate you anyways, so there's no need for such slushiness, right?" A vicious smirk.

"Perfec– haa...!" An abruptly strong push. "Haha and to think that you're the one wh–" a chocked moan "...who was just about to kiss me. You're so–" a hiss, then a teasing note "so brutal, Shizu-chan."

Annoyance. "Aren't you the one who likes it rough? You pervert."

Amusement. "So are you."


End file.
